


catch me when I fall (it's a when not an if)

by Coralina_feildsman



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Isolation, Physical Abuse, Separation, maybe happy ending but maby not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralina_feildsman/pseuds/Coralina_feildsman
Summary: Tasha died and now Mr. Davenport is cold, mean, and cruel towards his children and they have no way out. Chase is locked in the lab, hardly able to see or talk to anyone, they all feel alone, lost and just a little scared (though they would never admit to it).TRIGGER WARNING FOR PHYSICAL ABUSE!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, just wanted to say that I have no experience with any kind of abuse (fortunately) so this is all from my imagination.

Chapter one: THE TRUTH NEVER LIES (chase)  
“No” Mr.Davenport said.  
“But maybe-” Chase started, Adam, Bree, and Leo close behind as they followed him toward the exit.  
Mr. Davenport stopped right before they got there “No, that is my final answer Chase, you’re just not stable enough to go to school without the risk of exposure. And think Chase, what if your commando app kicks in the middle of school, then what? Chase, I would let you go to school if I could, but it's for your own good that you stay here until your training is complete.”  
As Mr. Davenport went out the exit of the lab Chase tried to go through as well but was stopped by Mr. Davenport's hand on his chest,  
“Oh no, you didn't mean literally keep me in the LAB until my training was complete, did you?” Chase exclaimed.  
Mr. Davenport looked Chase right in the eye and simply said “Yes.”  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was the next month and Adam, Bree, and Leo were off at school. Chase was sitting solemnly at one of the tables in the lab trying to accept his fate that he would never see the outside world ever again. Mr. Davenport came in and sat down next to Chase “Hey, I know you were looking forward to going to school...but this is for the best.”  
“Well it doesn't FEEL like it’s for the best, it FEELS like you’re keeping me captive”  
“Well, I’m sorry it feels like that. This is just how it’s going to have to be.” And with that, he left Chase to wallow in his thoughts and wait for the 30 minutes a week Adam, Bree, and Leo were allowed to come and see him, other than that he was forced to be alone in the lab, because Mr. Davenport had decided that the “Best thing to do” would be to keep Chase separated from the rest of them until their training was complete. And only after hours of pleading did he agree to let them see each other for 30 minutes each day. They tried to plead to get the ban on seeing each other lifted completely but then he cut the time in half so then they only see each other for half an hour every other day. So not only is it a rare treat to get to see his siblings but even when he does it’s supervised by Mr. Davenport himself so they quote “wouldn’t get into any funny business” which meant they didn’t feel comfortable doing really anything except sitting together and saying hello as Mr. davenport was in the room with them instead of just monitoring them from the multiple cameras installed in the lab.  
It was 3:30PM when he heard the elevator coming down to the lab. He was sitting on one of the tables crying. but immediately stopped crying and tried to compose himself in the few seconds he had before the elevator doors opened and out came Bree and Adam who immediately ran over to him and hugged him tight. It had been a whole week since he had seen them because Mr. Davenport, upon finding that Chase had broken something in the lab and had restricted the time he got with his siblings to only once a week. Mr. Davenport had become very strict and mean since the death of their stepmother and biological mother of Leo. The reason he stopped crying is that if Mr. Davenport saw him crying, he would immediately end his session with his siblings and he wouldn’t see them again for up to a month. So he just sat there letting adam and bree hug him. Not even noticing that Leo wasn’t there until they had released him. But after, he realized.  
“Uh,M-Mr.Davenport, why isn’t Leo here?” Chase asked.  
“Because his grades are slipping, but once he gets them up, he will be aloud to see you again”  
That is the worst excuse ever but if i want to see anyone i’ll keep my mouth shut Chase thought but all he said was “oh” in what was clearly a fairly sad tone.  
They did what they always did together, nervously sat, constantly looking over their shoulder at Mr. Davenport and making sure they didn’t do anything that would cause their already short amount of time together to get cut off.  
After their half an hour together was up Mr. Davenport said “ well, time to go, you can come back next week” and with that, Bree and Adam sulenly got up and gave Chase one last hug before reluctantly walking back into the elevator and letting it take them back up. As soon as they were gone Chase broke down into tears and cried for the rest of the day,until he finally fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two: IF IT ISN'T BROKEN DON'T BREAK IT (chase)  
Chase sat alone on one of the tables, he had just gotten off a call with Leo. while these days they were always very stingy and cautious with what they did together in case their time was cut either short or completely, that wasn’t always the case. Back when they thought this was all going to blow over, they had been daring enough to attempt to sneak a phone to Chase during one of their visitations and while the attempt was successful they would never be that daring these days for fear of literally never being allowed to see or even talk with each other ever again. And in fact they had been caught about a week after they had smuggled it to him because it turns out although he had disabled Eddy in the lab he had not disabled the cameras that kept the place under constant supervision that apparently Mr. Davenport had time to constantly watch. But after that incident, he had reluctantly agreed to let Chase use a phone every other day in which to call his siblings and talk to them for a limit of up to one hour, and although it wasn’t much they took what they could get and didn’t complain. Mr. Davenport still used the lab as well… a lab and while it annoyed Chase at first that Mr. Davenport went in and out as he pleased he soon learned to enjoy the time that Mr. Davenport spent down in the lab because other than that he really wasn't allowed much human contact. And like stated above all four of them, especially Chase, learned to take what they could get from Mr. Davenport and never complained about how little time they got with their brother for fear of losing what little they still had. Mr. Davenport viewed seeing their brother as a privilege, a very fragile privilege that was usually the first privilege to go whenever they talked back, were failing in school or got in trouble, getting to see their brother was always the first thing to go. Which meant that the times they got to see their brother were (contrary to what Mr. Davenport seemed to believe) few and far between.  
most of the time (if he wasn’t training) he was crying or talking on the phone, or trying to explain to an angry Mr. Davenport why he was crying. Mr. Davenport didn’t abuse him per say, because he never went farther than to strike him across the face. And he was only about 75% sure his siblings weren’t getting abused and his doubt came that they weren’t when they came down, after the cell phone fiasco, for their weekly visit and Adam had a slap mark on his face and Bree had a bruise on her neck. And that might also explain why whenever they risked telling him information about really anything, there was a certain terror in the glances they gave Mr. Davenport.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Mr. Davenport was down in the lab when Chase decided to attempt to get more time with his siblings since, in his mind, it had been a while since Mr. Davenport had given them any more time other than the once a week they had already. He hesitantly went up to him and said “M-Mr. Davenport? Um, I was wondering if m-maybe I-I could see my siblings um, more often?” but upon seeing Mr. Davenport’s face he quickly added “i-it doesn’t have to be much but just- any more time...?” he hesitantly asked, trailing off at the end. SMACK, before he knew what was happening Mr.Davenport had backhanded him across his face and he was down on his knees, his face was stinging from the slap, but he resisted the urge to bring his hand up to shield his face as Mr. Davenport began to kick his hunched form. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes from the pain and also the shame that he didn’t see this coming, he knew better than to ask Mr. Davenport for more time with his siblings,and he knew now what was about to happen.  
After he was finished kicking Chase, he said “I thought by now you would know better than to ask, but apparently not, so I think a week without phone calls and after that phone calls will be limited to once weekly and only seeing your siblings every other week should do, it is a privilege to see your siblings Chase, and you should be grateful that I let you see them at all! If you are ungrateful however, then I guess you don't deserve to see them at all, and Chase, don’t ask again, I will give you more time when I feel that you have truly earned the privilege to see them more.” he continued to stand over him. Chase was on the floor, in pain. He tried desperately not to cry but he couldn’t hold the tears in anymore, and the tears started to run down his cheeks which earned him one more blow from Mr. Davenport, and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mr. Davenport told me about the new arrangement I wanted to scream and shout, I wanted to tell him that it wasn’t right, that it wasn’t fair to us and it certainly wasn’t fair to Chase because without us he really didn’t have anyone to confide in or talk to, sure he had Mr. Davenport, but Mr. Davenport was cold and definitely not someone to confide in about how much he misses his siblings.   
we go to school, but we're so cautious about what we do no matter where we are, as one call from our school and god knows what will happen to me or Adam or Leo and as i’ve found even Chase can get affected by our actions at school, on missions, or at home. It is truly terrible what is happening. Ever since Tasha passed away Mr. Davenport has become cold, and cruel, and now we’re not just scared of losing the right to see our brother, we are also scared of getting hurt, Davenport has slapped us as well as kicked, punched and locked us in the closet for hours on end if not overnight as punishment for what seems like fairly small infractions in our behavior.  
We were late, I was late getting up for school and I am the one who gets Adam and Leo up for school, and on top of it all, I’m not allowed to use my super speed except in training (yeah, we still do that), so i had to go at normal speed across the entire house (and mind you, it’s a REALLY large house) because all our rooms are pretty much as far away from each other as possible. So after I finally got them both up, we only had 10 minutes to get to school, it usually takes between 30 and 45 minutes to get to school because Mr. Davenport refuses to Drive us or pick us up, so we have to walk, which is why it takes so much time for us to get to school. we ended up missing the entire first period. We got there just as the bell rang to signal the end of the first period.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the end of the school day came, none of us wanted to go home as we all knew what lay there, a most likely extremely angry Mr. Davenport. But the alternative was most likely much worse than if we quotem quote “came quietly”. So the three of us started the long walk home. We didn’t talk during the walk home we don’t usually have that much to talk about and the stuff we do have to talk about, we’re too scared to talk about. When we got home it took a moment to get up the courage to go into the house. When we did however, we found exactly what we expected, the very angry face of Mr.Davenport. He was staring daggers at us.  
“I got a call from your teacher saying that you were absent for the first period” Mr. Davenport said, he seemed scary calm, and when we didn’t give an answer he said “well, where were you?”  
I stepped forward a little hesitant, and said “I-I slept through my alarm and didn’t get them up soon enough, it was my fault” it was like committing suicide because I knew that I was going to get beaten for my insolence and even though I was trying to take the brunt for my brothers it most likely would not stop him from beating them as well and I was probably just making things worse for me and not any better for them. Mr. davenport stepped forward and slapped me across the face when I gasped in surprise it just made him more angry and before I knew what was happening, I was on my knees and Mr. Davenport was kicking me RIGHT IN FRONT of adam and leo who at this point were cowering because they knew that once he was done with me, they would be next.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
It was night and I was in the closet, I was silently crying to myself just waiting for morning to come and thinking of my brothers and what they must have gone through after Mr. Davenport had locked me in here.   
I had no idea what actually happened but I knew something happened because I heard what was very clearly the sound of leo crying followed by, at first I didn't believe what I was hearing and then I remembered that if someone screamed or yelled loud enough in the lab I could hear them faintly, and then I was just sad because I could faintly hear chase’s wailes which just made me cry even more because I knew that because of me, all of us were going to have a quite painful night and I just couldn’t hold it back anymore, I started to cry but not just a trickle of tears this was full on balling and that night I cried myself to sleep. That is the end of this chapter in this story of tragedy that happened to us and just let me Just tell you now, it doesn’t have a happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: THE LIFE WHERE I FELL APART (Chase)  
He had been a mess at first with the weight of his step-mother dead, and then not being allowed to see his siblings for months on end because he quote ,”cried too much”. But he soon learned that if he complained about not being able to see his siblings Mr. Davenport would say he was ungrateful, most likely limit his time with his siblings and then punish him for his ungratefulness towards Mr. Davenport’s “generous” behavior. But today was different, they must have done something because Mr. Davenport had come down and “punished” him even though he was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong, he had tried especially hard to be good since the day before he had been caught after he broke a test tube in the lab and Mr. Davenport had beat him and then told him that he had to clean the lab from top to bottom before Mr. Davenport came back in the morning with his breakfast, luckily he must have been feeling particularly generous that day because he didn’t take away any of the time he had with his siblings which in his mind was a win, even though it was a small win, it was still a win.   
Now he was sitting on one of the chairs waiting for Mr. Davenport came down with his lunch, everything hurt, his bones, his joints, his muscles, everything. He had been beaten and then forced to stay up all night cleaning every inch of the lab and wasn’t allowed to sleep, eat, or rest until it was finished. And now he was after hours, he was finally finished. He just sat there not knowing what was about to happen, and for the first time since his step-mother died, he has started to break, he has started to cry and at this point in time all he wanted was for the pain to stop, to be a normal kid, to be loved and he realized the only way to make the pain stop was to break, to just stop believing he had a choice in the way his life was run, and simply accept the fact that his life was always going to be this way and that no matter what he did, he wasn’t going to get out of the situation he was in, he just sat there and cried. At this point, even the very thought of Mr. Davenport made him tense and made a shard of terror cut through him. Over the last year of being in the lab alone all the time, he had become as fragile and breakable as glass and every day Mr. Davenport broke him, broke his fragile spirit and though Chase tried to be strong, tried to be as tough as a diamond though he wasn’t and he would never be.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter five: DIAMONDS TURN TO GLASS (bree)  
It had been a week since the last incident and while the bruises had mostly healed the internal injuries hadn’t even begun to heal. Mr. Davenport doesn't allow us any time off of school to heal after beatings which meant that I got really good at hiding bruises with my makeup. I often ended up putting a concealer on my brothers so that people wouldn’t continue to question if we were getting abused.   
We suffered. A lot. The next day at school, we had to do a 50 meter run and needless to say Leo (who already wasn’t great at physical exertion and who had gotten a fractured rib the night before) had to stop and throw up halfway through, but he just kept going.   
Where we were once unbreakable diamonds we were now fragile glass. Looking the same yet being so different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being such a short chapter. the next one is much longer


	6. chapter 6

Chapter six: THE WAITING GAME (chase)

Waiting was the worst for chase, he already had ADHD, so it took everything he could to just sit still for a couple minutes, much less several hours.   
A key thing he had learned was that after a beating, everything was a privilege. And by everything I mean he had to ask for permission for literally everything. And if Mr. Davenport told him to do something he had to do it, or run the risk of another beating.  
And that’s how he got to now. Mr. Davenport had come down in the morning to wake Chase up with a kick to the stomach. And had told him to stand up and stay entirely still until he got back. That mean’t no fidgeting, no checking the time, and that mean’t no pacing. He had also found over time that also meant no looking around. He counted seconds in his head (he hadn’t gotten permission to speak) and counted 2 hours and 16 minutes before Mr. Davenport came back. And Chase immediately realized that he had just been torturing him because all he brought down in way of foodfor Chase was a single piece of bread and a single slice of meat on a plate. He placed the plate down on the table and said “you may eat when I am gone” and then went to go work on a project.  
Chase worked up the courage to say “sir?” it came out much quieter and meaker and he intended but it had come out none the less.   
Mr. Davenport turned and suddenly Chase felt fear fill his stomach and lungs “Yes, Chase?” he said. For the first time in 24 hours Mr. Davenport’s voice didn’t sound angry.  
So, Chase took the risk and asked him “may I please move around sir? I don’t think I can stay still much longer.   
There was a terrible moment of silence before Mr. Davenport answered “you may.” he said.   
Chase relaxed his body and said “thank you, sir” before moving to go sit on a table in the far back of the lab where he began to fiddle with the frayed hem of his shirt. He didn’t know how long it had been since he last got new clothes, but even though his clothes were old and tattered he was still grateful that he had clothes at all.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven: THE NOT-SO-HAPPILY EVER AFTER (omniscient)  
I’m afraid to say thing didn’t get much better for Davenports as time went on. Douglas eventually found out but (unfortunately for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo) he was way more on board with the Idea of keeping Chase in the lab. The one good thing that came out of Douglas coming on, was that the ban on seeing Chase was lifted, but Adam and Bree ended up being put in the lab 24/7 again with chase. They completed training just in time for their 18th birthday. Mr. Davenport didn’t get any nicer though and evn after training was complete the only time they were allowed out of the lab was for missions. So, to wrap it all up, they never got their happily ever after. But are there ever really ever happily ever afters?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I ended this story on maybe a bit of an unsatifying note. I'll probably rewrite the ending at some point in the future. I'm also going to be posting this story on wattpad, But I write under a differant name on there. so, I hope you enjoyed this story at least a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you got this far then thank you for reading, I'm still fairly new to writing fan fiction, so feel free to tell me if there are any inconsistencies, but please I really would appreciate it if you did not hate on it. thank you again!


End file.
